moradalandfandomcom-20200213-history
The Skrattain Federation
The Imperial Republic of the Skrattain Federation (Skrattain: nèKanraiyok Reipebik Sikretek Feidèresim) is a federal state comprising 5 Skrattain states and 1 Skrattain Republic, which is further split into 3 states, located on the southern eastern end of Norderon as well as the northern parts of Vaneron. The Skrattain Federation is a democratic republic, even though it still keeps a figurehead monarch, the Kanrai, as the official head of state. The official administrative language of the Skrattain Federation is Skrattain, even though the unofficial lingua franca is English. The official currency is the Skrattain Credit. The official anthem of the Skrattain Federation is titled Sikret Tir Kadus Geography Skratta consists of the northern mainland, the southern mainland and a peninsular between the Sea of Tedos and the Sea of Torderos. The northern mainland is situated on the southern of Norderon, bordered from its colonies naturally by the Kilekut mountains. The southern mainland is bordered by South Vaneron. There exists a now blocked underwater tunnel and a bridge from Limayi to CSLYMY. The Central River from the Kilekut mountains through Rivriaton and Nova Roma. History Ancient History Numerous kingdoms in the area around CSLYMYian Skrätta and Limayi were present from the 1st Century BCE to around the 12th Century CE, when the split of the Kingdom resulted in the split of the Northern and Southern kingdoms. The Southern Kingdom eventually formed the modern Skrattain State. Skrattain Empire (1476-1830) The Southern Skrattain Kingdom was overthrown and replaced by the Skrattain Empire, which began to conquer large portions of Vaneron territory. Vaneron Revolution 1578 The Vaneron Revolution resulted in the breakaway of the southern Skrattain Empire into the North Vaneron Kingdom. Bifinrenu Council 1694 Kanrai Kolarina establishes the Bifinrenu Council to aid Kanraiyu in executing policies. The Bifinrenui would become increasingly powerful with each successive Kanrai. Skrattain Civil War 1739 - 1773 Kanrai Pofirek Neilairim attempted to dismiss the Bifinrenu Council. Kanrai forces forcefully drived out the Bifinrenu Council in 1739. However, parts of the army mutinied and aligned with the Bifinrenu Council, starting the Civil War. The Civil War was ended in 1773 with the Treaty of Limayi, where Kanrai Pofirek Neilairim was forced to abdicate in favour of a new Bifinrenu Chosen Kanrai. First Skrattain Constitution 1790 The Bifinrenu Council created the first written constitution for the Skrattain Empire, notably restricting the powers of the Kanrai and establishing the Sènetu (from Latin Senatus). Second Skrattain Constitution 1830 The Second Skrattain Constitution reformed the Skrattain Empire into the Skrattain Federation, and reduced the powers of the Kanrai far more significantly. The power of regional governments was also increased, in fact leading the Bifinrenuyi to become the effective dictators of the new Federation. The Skrattain Federation (1830-2004) Koilokemo era 1863-1895 Kanrai Koilokemo Poferaito forced elections for the Bifinrenu, and despite being almost certainly rigged, it was the first elections to have taken place in Skratta. Rigged elections continued to occur in Skratta for the period of Koilokemo's reign, once again increasing the power of the Kanrai. Koilokemo is also noted to have established a tyrannical regime in Skratta. Nalikro's reform 1897-1907 After becoming Kanrai in 1895, Kanrai Nalikro Heisenoro instituted a series of reforms over 10 years, organising fair elections for the bifinrenu as well as significant changes to promote modernisation and civil rights. Nalikro also destroyed several Koilokemo era statues, labelling them 'a disgrace to the Skrattain race'. Industrialisation was also given a huge boost by the state. He survived 5 assassination attempts between 1898 and 1911 before his abdication in 1917 after a sixth assassination attempt. He later died in 1919. Third Skrattain Constitution 1962 The third Skrattain Constitution completely rid the Kanrai of all his powers. The signing of this constitution by Kanrai Kayelo Heiserep marked the last time any Skrattain legislation was ever approved by the Kanrai. Kanrai Ileneyai Heisemol allowed the Bifinrenu, despite being democratically elected under his supervision, to become more powerful than him, eventually ridding the Kanrai of his power to supervise elections. His successor Kanrai Kayelo had little choice but to sign the Constitution. United World Alliance 2004 The UWR signed an alliance with the Skrattain Federation in 2004, creating the United World State of the Skrattain Federation. The (Second) Skrattain Federation (2008-today) The Skrattain Federation Re-established 2008 The Nationalistic Skrattain Imperial Party demanded that the Skrattain Federation leave the UWR, and after negotiations, the Federation became independent with a military alliance. United World Republic Alliance of States 1844 - 1865 Nova Romanus Imperium was liberated from CSLYMY by Roman forces later in 1844. However, many states at this point rebelled against the Empire, whom they now saw as an ineffective coloniser. Many of these rebellions formed small provisional governments, which later form an alliance into the alliance of states. The United World Republic 1865 - 2009 The Alliance of States eventually signed onto a new constitution, uniting them into the United World Republic. In 1872, the Central Roman Society opted to join the UWR as an autonomous state. Later, the UWR conquered the Nova Romanus Imperium (at the invitation of the then government of the Nova Romanus Imperium), and created the Nova Romanus Imperium United World State. United World Republic Dissolution 2009 After the independence of the Skrattain Federation, the citizens in the Nova Romanus Imperium began demanding their independence, but through far more violent ways. The UWR requested the aid of the Federation to stop the revolution, The Federation never sent more than a handful of weapons, but the revolution was stopped successfully. The UWR however was crippled with instability and the government soon collapsed. The Skrattain Federation and CSLYMY stepped in to fill the power vacuum. United Norderon Republic 2009-2011 After the collapse of the UWR, CSLYMY established a puppet state in the regions of the UWR they had taken, the United Norderon Republic. Treaty of CentreTerre 2010 With the threat of CSLYMY invading new territories in the UWR, the Skrattain government signed the treaty of CentreTerre, a highly controversial treaty which many Skrattains saw as a sign of weakness by the government Skrattain-UNR war 2011 After a terrorist attack in Sklosris, the Skrattain Federation blamed the attack on the UNR and launched an attack at the UNR, claiming some UNR land and reclaiming Northern CentreTerre. United Norderon Reich 2012 - 2013 Politics The Skrattain Federation contains 5 levels of government: District, Region, State and Imperial and ministerial. Imperial Politics The Imperial Level of the Skrattain government consists of the Bifinrenu Council (nèSalim Bifinrenumai), the Imperial Senate (nèKanraiyok Sènetu) and the Imperial Court (nèKanraiyok Tiribunelo). The Bifinrenu Council consists 50 seats, 1 more every district in the Federation. The Imperial Senate contains 100 seats, 2 for every district. The speaker of the Bifinrenu Council is Br. Kilimeno Sarujili The Imperial Senate can pass a bill with a simple majority. Such legislation may be repealed in by regional senates with a 2/3s majority however. A regional senate act can be overturned by imperial senate with a 2/3s majority. The Bifinrenu Council appoints the Ministers of the 14 ministries of the Skrattain Federation. The speaker of the Imperial Senate is My. Dairekimo Salirek. The Sikretek nèKanraiyok Patiy currently has a majority in the Imperial Senate. Most of the independent candidates were once members of the CSLYMYian backed Skrattain Social Democratic Party. The Labour Union, the 2nd largest party in the Imperial Senate has a majority in the Bifinrenu Council. The Deimokretek Patiy has remained weak, losing to the newly formed and TOO backed Patriotic Skrattain League. Regional Politics The regional level of politics represents the views of a more localised community. The regional senates contains 3 representatives per district and the regional councils (executive) contain 2 representatives per district. Ministries of the Skrattain Federation The Skrattain Federation contains 14 ministries as listed below # Ministry of the Interior (Kailokrenu haiTirem), managing internal affairs such as riots. (MOI / KHT) # Ministry of Defence (Kailokrenu nèDuikorèm), managing the military. (MOD / KND) # Ministry of Information (Kailokrenu Saretèm), managing state news as well as national TV. (MIF / KST) # Ministry of Foreign Affairs (Kailokrenu koiTirem), managing diplomacy with other nations. (MOFA / KKT) # Ministry of Finance (Kailokrenu Kirèdikojum), managing the distribution of budget and the collection of tax revenue. (MOF / KKK) # Ministry of Education (Kailokrenu Korolaim), managing the national curriculum, national programmes and public education campaigns (MOE / KKR) # Ministry of Skrattain Culture (Kailokrenu Sikom Sikretek Mayimai), managing the promotion and development of Skrattain culture and society. (MOSC / KSSM) # Ministry of Communication (Kailokrenu Komèm), managing the distribution of radio and internet services. (MOC / KKM) # Ministry of Law (Kailokrenu Kalem), managing the regulation of lawyers and the deployment of state lawyers. (MOL / KKL) # Ministry of Health (Kailokrenu Chonesiko), managing the regulation of private healthcare and the provision of state healthcare services. (KCS) # Ministry of Industry (Kailokrenu Industrim), managing the development and regulation of industry. (MID / KID) # Ministry of Trade (Kailokrenu Malorom), managing import and exports as well as the implementation of tariffs and duties. (MOT / KML) # Ministry of Transport (Kailokrenu nèKatel), managing all public transport networks and roads. (MOTR / KNK) # Ministry of Justice (Kailokrenu Justism), managing provision of funding for court cases for lower income groups. (MOJ / KJT) Organisation of Free Nations The Skrattain Federation is one of the key members and founders of the Organisation of Free Nations. Category:Nation Category:The Skrattains